Besos del pasado
by Gissa Graham
Summary: Los seres del pasado a veces pueden regresar para conceder nuevas oportunidades cuando estas son deseadas con tanta devoción. A Terry se le da una oportunidad, ¿cómo la aprovechará?


**Declaración:** Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras (Kyōko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi); _el resto, así como esta historia, pertenecen a nuestra muy activa imaginación._

Participación para la GF 2018 del grupo Amazonas De Terry. _sin fines de lucro._

.

.

* * *

.

 **Summary** : Los seres del pasado a veces pueden regresar para conceder nuevas oportunidades cuando estas son deseadas con tanta devoción. A Terry se le da una oportunidad, ¿cómo la aprovechará?

.

.

* * *

.

Como les dije, otra sorpresa, nuevamente en conjunto, pero en esta ocasión no sólo vengo acompañada de mi querida Ayame, sino también de la talentosa Sundarcy (muchas Gracias hermosa por compartir esta locura, las quiero).

Esta historia es estupenda para leerse en día de muertos, cuando las almas regresan, por eso la hemos decidido comenzar a publicar hoy. Las publicaciones serán semanales, comenzaremos aquí, terminará en el de Ayame. Sin mas espero lograr que se pierdan entre mis letras..

.

 **ANUNCIO: PARA SU MAYOR FACILIDAD AYAME Y YO CREAREMOS UNA CUENTA CONJUNTA DONDE SUBIREMOS TANTO EL FIC DE ANGEL OF MINE, COMO ESTE, BESOS DEL** **PASADO**

.

* * *

.

.

" **Besos del pasado"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo uno: "Literary Walk" y un poco más allá**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By: Gissa Graham**

 **.**

 **.**

La frustración se veía reflejada en su apuesto pero cansado rostro, cada vez que insensatamente leía aquel artículo de periódico podía sentir como se le revolvía el estómago provocando, que con enfado, nuevamente se repitiera la misma obstinada pregunta ¿por qué dejaron que pasara aquello?

Desde el fondo un grito que intentaba parecer lastimero pero con obvios tintes de coraje se dejó escuchar, Terrence con desgano volteó a ver hacia la dirección de quien le llamaba, sin siquiera mostrar un signo de emoción se recargo del respaldo de aquel sillón rojo donde se encontraba, llevándose ambas manos a sus ojos ocultando aquella marcas de preocupación y desesperación que el paso del tiempo había dejado en un transcurso de sólo cinco años.

El periódico cayó de sus manos, otro grito a la distancia. Él lo único que deseaba era desaparecer de esa casa, o regresar en el tiempo para evitar todo aquello.

—Terrence ¿acaso no escucha los gritos de mi Susy?

De repente una mujer mayor se hizo presente haciendo aquel reclamo. El mencionado continuaba recargado del respaldo, sin siquiera sorprenderse por la voz de aquella persona indeseada. Apartó lento sus manos del rostro para ofrecer una gélida mirada.

—¿Cómo no escucharla si es lo único que hace todo el día? -

—Ni se atreva a empezar con sus sarcasmos. -

La alta figura de Terry se extendió frente a la mujer en menos de un segundo al ponerse de pie de improviso, ahora mucho más alto que ella era imposible no intimidar a Miranda. Él camino un par de pasos, mismo que fueron retrocedidos por la señora Marlowe. El joven británico sonrió con evidente satisfacción, no hacía falta decirle nada, era obvio el miedo que le tenía aunque intentara ocultarlo con insultos y gritos, igual que Susana, ambas ya tenían tiempo de intentar de ocultar su temor ante la cada vez menor tolerancia de Terry

Aún sonriendo con cinismo el hombre se dirigió al cuarto del fondo de donde provenían los constantes llamados, sin anunciarse abrió la puerta recargando de inmediato su bella humanidad en el marco y cruzándose desenfadadamente de brazos.

—¿Ahora qué Susy? —preguntó cansinamente.

—Llevó casi una hora gritando y no vienes —la chica rubia dijo intentando sonar amable, sin embargo aquella actuación desde hace un par de años atrás ya no le salía ni mucho menos producía el mismo efecto de antes—. ¿Quiero agua?

—Párate por ella —fue la escueta respuesta seguida por un movimiento que aseguraba él se marcharía.

—Pero mi...

A penas comenzaba a reclamar cuando un furioso actor detuvo sus pasos para con una muy concienzuda calma declarar.

—Te compre una prótesis y desde hace más de dos años vas a terapia.

—Soy muy frágil, no puedo utilizar eso —Susana aseguró con la mirada baja.

—Si Sarah Bernhardt* a sus 71 años pudo interpretar para las tropas francesas tras las trincheras sin una prótesis, al menos no una como la tuya, no veo porque tú ni siquiera puedas levantarte por un vaso con agua —sin moverse de su lugar el castaño continuo hablando con una muy fría calma.

—Ya te lo he dicho un millón de veces —la joven exploto en un grito—, yo no soy Sarah Bernhardt, yo no tengo su fortaleza.

—No fue lo mismo que vi cuando paseabas con Arnold —dijo Terry igualmente sin emoción en la voz y mucho menos con intención de reclamo, simplemente habló diciendo una afirmación.

—Así como yo no soy Sarah Bernhardt, tú no eres Arnold, — antes ese nombre hacia que ella palideciera, no obstante desde un tiempo atrás simplemente admitía su sentir tan cínicamente como Terry hacía lo propio— no esperes que por ti busque mejorarme -

—Entonces deberías de ir a buscarlo — para luego con ironía agregar —. Cierto, él no tiene los medios que a mí ya me está hartando conseguir. -

Dicho eso Terry dio media vuelta, dirigió sus pasos hacia la estancia dejando un mar de gritos tras de él, sin embargo nada produjo que siquiera cruzara por su cabeza la posibilidad de regresar o de quedarse dentro de ese lugar que llamaban casa.

Antes de abandonar aquel lugar se detuvo sólo para poder ver por el rabillo del ojo el periódico sobre la mesa, mismo que la señora Marlowe había levantado. La foto estaba ahí, Candy se había casado con Archivald Cornwell, después de año y medio que Annie muriera dando a luz dejando a una pequeña niña huérfana, conociendo a la pecosa Terrence no dudaba que ese acto se debiera a otro gesto de bondad de la siempre santa Candy, mucho más lo creía así porque en aquella imagen de la parte de sociales no se podía distinguir ese brillo en las verdes pupilas que Terrence tan bien conocía.

Cerró con un muy fuerte portazo. Alejándose a paso rápido cubrió su rostro con la bufanda, mientras que su larga cabellera, que no sabía porque continuaba llevando de la misma forma, fue atada con una cinta para disimularla.

Veinte minutos después llego a Central Park. Comenzó a perderse entre la gente que disfrutaba de la imagen de la fuente de Bethesda intentando parecer desapercibido. Había algo extraño en ese lugar que irremediablemente le llamaba, seguramente por las risas infantiles que le hacían recordar que alguna vez él quiso formar una familia. Con el humor intranquilo continuo hasta llegar a un sendero que con el tiempo seria llenado de estatuas y nombrado "Literary Walk", pero en ese momento era otro camino medio cubierto de nieve. Se detuvo en un rincón casi escondido donde los sonidos del mundo se habían perdido sólo dejándolo a él y su añoranza, ambos sentados sobre una roca con la mirada perdida en la lontananza.

—Una oportunidad — susurraron los bellos labios varoniles que desde hace mucho tiempo no habían vuelto a carcajear. Una lágrima surco la mejilla derecha mientras el viento se robó la que ya caminaba por el lado izquierdo, mismo lugar por donde una voz le habló.

—Todos queremos una oportunidad, jovencito -

Terry no se giró, no le interesaba quien estuviese a un lado de él, tampoco tenía ánimos de ser hosco, sólo quería quedarse así, tranquilo.

—Hombre de pocas palabras —el anciano junto a él camino con la tranquilidad que los años dejan para posarse frente al joven actor.

El hombre mayor vio con detenimiento a Terrence quien simplemente estaba ahí, asintió un par de veces moviendo ligeramente su negra y costosa chistera al tiempo que mostrando una ladeada sonrisa, acomodó las solapas de su elegante e impecable traje y levantó su bastón en una mano fingiendo observarlo con detenimiento, pero esperando que Terry se decidiera a hablar.

—Muy pocas — por fin respondió el más joven agachándose para tomar un par de piedras del piso y distraerse con ellas.

—¿Si tuvieses otra oportunidad para qué momento la quisieras? — bajando su bastón para recargar su peso en él, el anciano cuestionó.

Terry lo miro con detenimiento notando algo familiar en aquel hombre con un muy marcado acento inglés del cual era obvio se le veía orgulloso, el actor lo calificó como un aristócrata en toda la extensión de la palabra, sin duda alguna.

—¿Qué más da?, hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar, a menos que se cambie el tiempo — con resignación se respondió.

—Y tú, ¿lo aprovecharías? -

—Yo aprovecharía cualquier cosa que me ayudara a cambiar mi presente — se afirmó.

—¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer para conseguir dicha oportunidad? -

Terry vio con curiosidad al anciano, preguntas muy raras eran aquellas, cosas de las que le daba igual responder o no, y a falta de algo mejor dijo:

—Casi lo que fuera, porque si doy todo no me quedaría nada para poder recomenzar y buscar lo que realmente quiero. -

—¿Por qué no buscarlo? -

—Porque hay cosas que uno comprende cuando ya es tarde...muy tarde. -

—Te comprendo, en verdad. Hay cosas que sólo con la muerte se comprenden. -

—¿Muerte?, ¿algún ser querido? -

—Oh sí, muy querido. Pero no estoy para hablar de mí, sino de ti y de cómo mejorar tu estado, porque para ser un Grandchester luces deplorable. -

¿Grandchester? Terry, no pregunto nada con respecto a cómo se aseguraba que él era un Grandchester, se limitó a sonreír, era obvio que el sujeto sabia de su procedencia.

—Supongo que no todos los Grandchester podemos lucir siempre bien, — con ganas de hablar continuó — mucho menos cuando durante cinco años se ha cargado un peso tan grande para no lograr nada a cambio. -

—Hay mucho dolor en tus palabras. Pero te comprendo yo mismo he tomado muchas malas decisiones, pero una, una en particular es la que me tiene aquí en este momento. -

—¿Tan malo es estar aquí? -

—Lo malo no es estar aquí, al contrario, eso es lo bueno. Se puede decir que esta es mi oportunidad, la que como tú yo pedí. -

Terry miro más allá del anciano, hacia el vacío, preguntándose si una oportunidad sería posible, pero al mismo tiempo sintiéndose cansado de todo y de nada, por momentos sencillamente no tenía ganas de continuar, sólo quería dejarse llevar como pez en la marea. Regreso su verdi-azul mirar al hombre mayor.

—Disculpe pero creo que esta conversación no nos lleva a ningún lado. -

—Allá voy, allá vamos. Ven. -

Dijo el hombre mientras comenzaba a caminar por entre la arboleda. Terry dudó un segundo al sentirse sin ánimos, sin embargo al final ya no tenía nada que perder y nada positivo que hacer por el resto del día. Aventó las piedrecillas que había mantenido moviendo en una de sus manos y siguió el andar del inglés metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. Al notar que sí era seguido el elegante señor comenzó a hablar.

—Yo también tome malas decisiones, pero hubo una peor que cualquier otra, una que no quise admitir por años, y cuando comprendí la magnitud de mi error ya era tarde, demasiado; el daño afecto a alguien en particular, a un niño, quien vivió sólo sin los brazos de su madre y encerrado en internados. -

Al escuchar aquello Terrence alzo la vista que mantenía baja como sus ánimos.

—Ese niño creció endureciendo su corazón para no ser lastimado, hasta que un alma noble, de cuerpo agraciado, rostro hermoso y... pecoso — rio con socarronería ante aquel comentario que hizo trastabillar a Terry — logró sacarlo de su auto confinamiento. Creía que todo se había solucionado, pero un día todo volvió a la obscuridad por malas decisiones. -

—¿Quién es usted? — cuestiono tomando al hombre mayor por el codo.

—Henry Terrence Graham — Terry dio un paso hacia atrás confundido —, noveno Duque de Grandchester, tu abuelo. -

El hombre mayor comentó como si el que llevara diecisiete años muerto fuere algo sin importancia.

—Está usted loco — Terry descarto la idea en un segundo ya comenzando a retirarse.

—Mi mala decisión fue obligar a tu padre a casarse con alguien que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, para luego exigirle que abandonara a tu madre y sólo te llevase a ti con él. -

El joven actor detuvo su pasos, regresó junto al que decía ser su abuelo.

—¿Y qué hará para resarcir su error?, ¿regresar en el tiempo y cambiar lo que hizo? -

—Yo no, ya estoy muerto. -

—Y yo de seguro ya perdí la razón por estar platicando con usted. -

—No, pero creo que si sigues viviendo como si fueses un autómata si te dejara pronto en ese estado —Terry simplemente se encogió de hombro s—. Te decía, yo no puedo regresar, pero tú sí. -

—¿Qué? — de nuevo una jovial carcajada se hizo presente—. Esa si está buena, no sé quién organizo esto pero al menos logro sacarme una risa. -

—Arregla tu error, o nunca más podrás regresar — el abuelo continuo ignorando aquella risa burlesca —. Que tal vez con la vida que llevabas no desees regresar, — reflexionó — pero si logras cambiar las cosas regresaras al futuro donde conseguiste lo que te proponías. -

—Basta, no estoy para escuchar tanta estupidez. -

—Ni yo tengo el tiempo para convencerte, — el Grandchester mayor continuo con su andar pues ya faltaba poco para donde tenía que llegar — así que finge que me crees, ¿quieres? -

—¿Fingir?, soy experto en eso — Terry respondió continuando con su andar, finalmente el anciano no había desmentido que era un engaño, al contrario.

—Sabes que en muchos años más por esta región habrá muchas esculturas, incluida una de Shakespeare, por supuesto. — El hombre se detuvo al final de un claro — Tú ve por allá, saldrás directo a la quinta avenida...

—Imposible, venimos de la Quinta avenida, más bien llegaremos al lado contrario, a Central Park West.

—Yo regresaré sobre mis pasos y desde arriba te vigilaré. — De nuevo ignorando el comentario el viejo señaló con su bastón un lugar — Allá tienen tu otra oportunidad para ti, aprovéchala, y esta vez elige bien a la rubia con la que te quieras quedar, eso incluye a Eleanor, tampoco la elijas a ella. -

—¿Perdón? -

—Todo saldrá bien en esta ocasión Terry. — El abuelo comenzó a alejarse — Me saludas a Richard y a Eleanor cuando los vuelvas a ver, aunque ella me odia y le doy toda la razón. -

Fueron las últimas palabras que de apoco se perdieron en el viento. Terry miro un lado, luego otro.

—Llegaré a la Quinta avenida, si claro. -

Terrence confuso pero sin temor camino hasta llegar, total que más daba probar, y, en efecto, de una forma extraña llegó a una entrada del parque que daba a la Quinta Avenida y la 72 Street.

—¡Oh por Dios! -

El actor exclamó olvidando que no era muy afecto a Dios, pero en ese instante le pareció la frase más acertada. En un segundo su corazón se aceleró temeroso de que todo lo que había vivido por esos cinco años al fin habían terminado por volverlo loco. Miró a un lado, al otro, comprobando nuevamente que aquella era la Quinta Avenida.

—"Vamos Terrence, sólo estás cansado, de seguro caminamos en círculo pero tanta perorata me confundió" — pensó tranquilizándose.

Luego emprendió el camino de regreso, hacia Midtown Manhattan, a la casa que compartía, y no por gusto, con Susana y su madre, pero los gastos de esos años no le permitían rentar algo aparte y continuar pagando terapias de rehabilitación; esas malditas terapias que durante los últimos dos años le habían dado esperanza, hasta la noticia de tres meses atrás, la boda de Candy; desde entonces todo le daba igual, incluso el teatro, incluso emborracharse le era algo insulso, nada llamaba su atención o medianamente le llenaba.

Llegó a su horrible destino, claro, vivir con Susana, y su madre, era horrible, peor que soportar a la duquesa cara de cerdo y a la hermana Grey al mismo tiempo. "De haberlo sabido me hubiese quedado en el San Pablo." Pensó surgiendo una sonrisa natural en él. Extrañamente su humor se estaba restableciendo, se sentía menos pesado, con una ilusión clavada en el corazón, como años atrás. Tomó su abrigo encontrando las llaves.

A unos pasos la puerta se abrió saliendo una familia de cuatro, dos señores mayores y dos jovencitas adolescentes. Terry reconoció al hombre como quien le vendiera la casa, extrañado se adelantó para cuestionar.

—¿Cómo es que han salido de ahí? -

Las chicas dieron unos pasos hacia atrás, el hombre se interpuso y con voz molesta respondió.

—Muy sencillo, porque aquí vivimos. ¿Alguna otra pregunta? -

—Pero usted me vendió... — Terry enmudeció, recordó al anciano, a su abuelo, eso era imposible.

—¿Yo qué le he vendido? — el hombre cuestiono al ver el mutismo de Terry.

—¿Qué día es hoy? — pregunto a regañadientes, recriminándose a sí mismo por semejante pregunta y verse sugestionado.

—Martes 5 de diciembre — respondió una jovencita, ya para nada asustada después de que Terry se bajara la bufanda para hacer la última pregunta.

—¿De qué año? -

—1915, por supuesto —l a otra joven coqueta dijo aquello ante la mirada de reproche de su padre.

—No es cierto. -

—Eres Romeo ¿verdad? — la joven menor hablo al reconocerlo.

—El del afiche — la otra la secundó

—Yo... — no supo que responder, pero al ver que las chicas se adelantaban hacia él sólo agregó — Gracias. -

Para de inmediato volver a cubrir su rostro y caminar al lado contrario, luego dirigirse hacia el teatro y descubrir que era lo que realmente sucedía.

—"Abuelo, abuelo, sí esto es lo que prometiste, faltan dos días para que llegue Candy" — pensó ya a una cuadra del recinto.

Con mucha emoción y una sonrisa que prometía mucho, Terry camino hacia la entrada de personal por la cual siempre acostumbraba entrar, no obstante la persona que vio salía del lugar provoco que se congelara por completo, incluso provocando que contuviera la respiración. Un chico igualmente cubierto por una bufanda pero que no prestaba mucha atención a su entorno camino algo cabizbajo hacia él pasándolo sin siquiera mirarlo, sin embargo Terrence si lo observó, no se movía pero si lo seguía con la mirada. El joven taciturno se dirigió hacia aquel Ford rojo que Terry vendiera casi cinco años atrás, poco tiempo después para pagar su viaje que nunca culminó hacia Chicago.

Terry desde lejos veía como su yo mismo de dieciocho años se alejaba por aquella calle circundada por teatros.

.

.

.

 **Gracias por perderse entre mis letras**

 **.**

.

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Sarah Bernhardt, actriz francesa de teatro y cine, que en 1915 realizó un gira tras trincheras para las tropas de su país. Perdió su pierna a la edad de 70 años pero continuó actuando en papeles que no requerían que estuviese mucho tiempo de pie.

 **.**

 **De mis letras:**

Para todas las chicas que han leído Angel of Mine, muchísimas gracias por sus mensajes y el recibimiento a esta historia. Cinco días y ya es la favorita de 13 personas, sin palabras, infinitas gracias; disculpen que no les haya mandado un mensaje pero Chronos no es muy piadoso últimamente con mi tiempo. Saludos, nos seguimos leyendo. Abrazos a la distancia.

.

.


End file.
